Return of the King
by shipityouwill
Summary: An Antichrist, a nephilim, a pair of brothers, and a vampire. This is the second part to my story, The Nephilim. They connect. This is about Iris Adler (or Winchester) falling in love with Benny's apprentice. It's set in the bunker. It's a Romantic Comedy, so sorry. Please enjoy, I certainly have writing it. - grace the magical unicorn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Supernatural. I've only added Iris, read The Nephilim. Plus Mason, read further, and whoever the hell else I add to my story that isn't real.

Author's Note- This is the second part of The Nephilim series. Please read the first part, or don't. I you don't you'll be really confused, like seriously. Or you could read the last chapter and go on Superwiki. That helps too. I'm going to shut up now. You can read my last note at the end of the chapter. Thanks guys, enjoy!

CHAPTER 1, RETURN OF THE KING

Iris watched the radar sweep with Sam. The was an item of the supernatural, whether it be shapeshifter, demon, or trickster, that was within fifty miles of the bunker, and getting closer.

The nephilim looked down at her adopted older brother, who hadn't aged a day since she was thirteen, five years ago. The same went for her other adopted brother, Dean, who had also taken a potion that held off aging.

Her uncle, is that was what you wanted to call him, Castiel, didn't need an anti aging potion. He was an angel of the lord, and one of the only ones that wasn't a dick, unlike Iris's father, Michael.

"What do you think it is?" Iris asked Dean, who was making his way into the living room with an assortment of weapons. The older Winchester made his way over to the radar and considered his options.

"Well, it isn't a demon, too fast. Isn't a shifter, too slow. Unless they're in a car... Sammy," Dean called to his younger brother," how fast is it going?"

Sam picked up one of the scanners that laid on the scattered desk and squinted to read the small print.

"Forty seven miles per hour, and driving towards the Batcave. It might guess vampire," Sam said.

Iris huffed," What's the course of action?"

"Take a gun, take some salt, take a blade. We can head half a mile out, stay together. Sound good?" Dean asked, going into his instructive mode that he learned so well from his father.

Sam said yes and Iris nodded. She walked over to the weapons, moving her hands over each one of them. For an eighteen year old she was still easily excited about hunts and weapons she was allowed to go on and use. It made the brothers laugh.

Iris pulled down her sweater sleeve because one, it was always freezing in the bunker during the winter, and two, she didn't want anyone to see the thin scars on her left wrist that she made three weeks ago.

"Impala?" Iris asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to drag her butt in the freezing cold.

"No, we can walk. Should we get Cas down for this?" Dean pointed out.

Disappointed, Iris waited boredly by her custom armchair for the boys to organize.

She pulled at her hair, which was mostly hidden by her black beany. The nephilim's hair had been blonde since her return to the bunker after the great Nephilim Battle when she was thirteen. She could barely stand to look at herself, the cuts and bruises, and changed everything.

Her look had changed to darker clothing. Her hair changed to a light blond with side bangs and a longer length. Her room reorganized because it reminded her of the period of time when she sunk into her depression.

They were heading out the door, Iris with Ruby's knife, a salt gun, and a .42. She was in front of the brothers, because they were always overprotective on hunts and wanted to be able to see her.

"Sam, you still have the radar with you?" Iris asked, turning back slightly. He smiled.

"Of course I do, you think this is my first hunt?" he joked.

Iris put on a fake smile, the one that she kept in a jar by the door, like a rainy day fund, and always stole from.

"So, what's it say?" Dean questioned, moving his flashlight in the darkness. Something sudeley moved, and everyone jumped a bit. Sam put a hand on Iris's shoulder and pulled her a bit closer, looming over her with his six foot four figure.

"It's only a few feet from where we are now," Sam whispered," to the left. Dean, use your flashlight."

Dean slowly moved his flashlight over to the empty road, which they had been walking along. There was a hiss, and Iris pulled out Ruby's knife. Dean ran ahead and was tackled by a lighter figure. Sam ran forward until Dean waved him off.

Dean rolled off of the figure he had previously tackled."Benny, how are you alive?"

Iris ducked under Sam's arm, which wasn't all that hard, since she was only five feet tall, three inches. The younger Winchester still tried holding her back. After a very, very, very, long hug the supposed Benny took notice of Sam and Iris.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, making his way over to shake Sam's hand. Sam didn't loosen his grip on Iris, but he willingly took the man's hand.

"Benny," Sam greeted him. Benny offered his hand to Iris.

"Hello," Iris offered. She kept on her "smile" for Benny. They shook hands, and Iris could feel his leathered out skin, like it had been that way for centuries.

"Hello child, my name is Benny Laffite. How do I get the honour of meeting?"

"Um, Iris, Iris Winchester," she said. It wasn't the truth of course. Iris Adler was her real name, the name of a normal person. The boys, Castiel, and herself had decided she had joined the family, the last name could be hers.

"A sister?" Benny asked, turning to Dean.

"Basically. You remember Castiel?" Dean replied, putting his weapon back in his pocket.

"That angel you were in love with?" Benny snickered, and Iris couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. This is his niece," Dean explained. Benny looked very confused for a moment.

"But... wasn't he an angel?"

"Yep."

"Oh my."

There was a pause for a moment, and Sam defensively wrapped an arm around Iris's shoulders.

"So there was an adoption in the family," Benny said, then he turned to face Dean," I have done the same. He is scouting the area right now. I don't just come for a visit brother. There is a man looking for you and your brother Dean, and most likely your lady friend too. The king of hell, that's what they call him."

Where had Iris heard that title before? Oh yeah- "Hey dick, tell the King of Hell to stay away from me and my family!"

She starting to illuminate slightly blue, but no one noticed. Dean and Sam listened to Benny explain how he rode some condemned human out of Purgatory.

"I fought of the wave of that came right as Bobby and Sam left. Barely made it out with my life. I continued like that for years, killing the already dead, so on and so forth. Then came Caleb. A nice young fellow, set on destroying the world. I showed him the way out and rode him out. I had found a purpose.

"I wanted to continue on with my legacy. I decided, why not find an apprentice? I didn't want to find another young vampire, or make one for the matter. I wanted to help.

"I found Mason Matthews. He relatively young, about nineteen. He isn't a vampire. An antichrist is what your kind calls him. I found him beaten and bloody outside a pub, so obviously we bonded. I took him in. We hunt."

"You adopted an antichrist?" Dean asked.

"Why not, he's actually pretty harmless. Always gets sad when we have to deal with dead bunnies on witch cases," Benny admitted.

They had been sitting in the bunker for about an hour, storytelling, when Benny remembered Mason.

"Dear Iris, will you go get my boy? He's only a few blocks down."

"Sure Benny," Iris said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door. It was freezing outside, and Iris wondered how Mason wasn't frozen by now. She walked around the block, more towards society. Three was a black Honda Civic parked with a frozen windshield. From what Iris had learned about their vampire guest, he obviously didn't get this car on his own.

She made her way towards the vehicle, where a young man was shaking. He had shaggy curls, an oval face, and pale grey eyes. Besides that he was basically skin and bones.

At first Iris thought something was wrong with him, but then she saw that the heating was on, and that he had in earbuds. She raspily knocked on the window. The boy jumped.

"Sorry," Iris called, right as the boy was pulling out his headphones.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in an accent that Iris couldn't quite place. It reminded her of Chekhov from the newer Star Trek films.

"Um, Iris. Benny sent me to get you," Iris explained. The boy relaxed a bit.

"Mason Matthews, but he probably already told you that. Ben likes to flaunt that he has a manservant," Mason groaned, sitting up to where he could see all of the nephilim. Iris could've sworn she heard a wolf whistle.

"Whatcha listening to?" she asked, looking at his Ipod.

"Kansas, Carry on My Wayward Son."

"Nice... We should probably go inside. We'll freeze," Iris said, shivering. Mason got out of the car and locked it. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how did you get involved in the world of the supernatural?" Mason asked.

"I'm a nephilim, half angel, half human. I was kinda born as the center of supernatural," Iris chuckled. She looked up at her companion, who rained about a foot taller than her, as tall as Dean.

"Awesome, I'm an antichrist. I guess we were kinda born to kill each other," Mason joked. That escalated quickly, Iris thought. She smiled at him, a genuine smile, the one that showed her teeth and spread her lips until they were thin. He returned the favor.

They got into the bunker, hellos were exchanged, and Iris showed Mason his room.

"Better than the backseat of a car," Mason noted.

"You're damn right it is."

Iris woke up, not screaming, just scared. She didn't scream anymore, just had nightmares. The nephilim couldn't figure out what woke her up from her night. Maybe a noise, maybe a shape-

Oh, she thought, I see. I shadow moved in her doorway, one as tall as Dean, with shaggy hair.

"That's so creepy," she groaned, and the shadow stepped out of view.

She yelled," Mason, get your fat ass back in here!"

A shameful looking boy stepped back into her room. He was wearing a batman shirt and pajama pants.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that- I can- I can see dreams. You have pretty messed up ones. I wanted to make sure you were alright," Mason spat out quickly, and with the accent Iris could barely make it out.

"Ok calm down. It's fine, just stop looking in my dreams dude, it's weird."

"Yeah right, of course. Just wondering though, what the hell was that about, with the blue light and the knife?" Mason asked. Reluctantly, Iris waved him over.

"When I was thirteen some dicks kidnapped me and tortured me with a knife. Noted, afterwards I smoked the crap out of them. Sam and Dean found me. Castiel, my uncle, healed me. I've never been the same," Iris admitted.

"Deep. Um okay then... I'll go, unless you want to talk about it, then I can stay, but if you don't want to talk about it, I can go-"

"We can talk, just not about it."

"I'm okay with that," Mason smiled.

Romantic Comedy Alert, Romantic Comedy Alert. I hate RomComs, but come on, everyone has to try it atleast once. Thanks for tagging along with my crap writing. -Grace


	2. Chapter 2: the man who would be king

like always thanks for reading, there'll be notes at the end of the chapter. Love you guys. I wanted to make this chapter dark and weird. I'll get to the plot.

-Grace the magical unicorn

CHAPTER 2:

They hadn't meant on being that loud. Wow, Iris thought, that came out dirtier than intended. They had talked all through the night, just about little things. Iris felt as if she had known Mason for a long time, and they were just slipping back into a routine.

It was four in the morning, and they had been talking about whether or not fat men should wear bras. Dean stuck his head through the door.

"You okay, I heard noises- what is going on in here?" Dean shouted, being louder than they had been.

"What? We were just talking," Iris said innocently. Unfazed, Mason slumped against her wall.

"Yeah well keep it down with your just talking.'

Dean left, and Mason looked at his watch.

"Dear God, look at the time. I should be getting to bed," he said, but didn't move.

"Probably."

So," Mason continued," do you think they should have to wear bras?"

"Oh yeah!"

She wasn't sure when she drifted off up against the wall, or when Mason did too, but it happened. They weren't right up next to each other,but their arms were touching slightly. Iris woke up before her new friend.

She pulled some clothes out of her dresser and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She could hear Mason stirring in the other room. She pulled on some jeans, a long sleeved shirt with the word SUPERNATURAL sewed into it, and a beany.

"Morning," Iris said, walking over to throw her old clothes in a hamper. She could feel Mason's eyes on her, watching her every move. The nephilim turned back to the antichrist.

"Morning," he repeated after her, waving goodbye so he could get dressed in his own room. He came out wearing a short sleeved shirt and long pants. Iris could see a tattoo that rested upon his shoulder.

It was a girl that had her knees tucked up. There were feathers everywhere, probably from the raven black wings she had on her back. It was beautiful and realistic, like she was really there.

"What's that?" Iris asked, pointing to his tattoo. Mason smiled.

"A weeping angel. I like a little lore," he explained.

"What does that say?" Iris questioned, trying to read the small text right under the tattoo.

"clamat sed nemo videt, it means 'she cries but no one sees,'" he said.

"That's kinda sad and poetic."

They made their way down the stairs, where Benny and Dean were in the living room, reconnecting. They took no notice of the teenagers. Sam was probably still sleeping. Where was Cas?

"You eat breakfast?" Iris asked, opening up the fridge. Mason nodded, stepping up beside her. Iris pulled out a granola bar for herself and Mason. They ate in silence, but a comfortable silence at that.

"So... Did Benny say you two were doing anything specific today?"

"Well, he said he needed to discuss some old vampire people mumbo jumbo with Dean and Sam. You said not to get in trouble, so I guess that doesn't leave a lot of options."

"I don't have anything planned," Iris said through bites of granola," We could watch a movie. Funny enough we have our own little cinema."

They searched through all the movies, and eventually after Mason saying that he hadn't even seen a quarter of the movies, Iris said she would pick. There was a certain disk a certain somewhere she wanted to find.

"Here it is! Star Wars, A New Hope. This is the series that formed my childhood," Iris admitted, pushing the disk into the DVD player before sitting down next to Mason.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Jedi, space, spaceships, cool guys with wookies. You'll see."

It was so funny watching Mason try to decipher the movie, because he refused to ask questions. Iris found herself watching him more than her favorite movie. When it came to the part at Jabba's Palace Iris paused it because she thought if she didn't explain it Mason would die.

At some point during the movie their fingers pulled together, but only uncurled when one of them squeezed too hard or cheered. They didn't say anything about it. It was ignored like a dead dog in the living room.

"That. Was. Amazing! I wish there were more!" Mason exclaimed. Iris chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"There are more," she giggled.

"Can we watch them?"

"Not today, but I promise before you leave we will."

They were all in the kitchen, discussing the plan for the king of hell. All of them, except Castiel of course, he hadn't been seen in a few days. Iris was getting curious about that.

"Do you really think this is a good?" Benny asked.

"We know what we're dealing with. We've heard of the king of hell before. Some dick with a list," Sam said, looking over to Iris, who was staring at the floor.

"We summon him... then what?" Mason questioned. He was asking anyone, but stared at Iris.

"The bitch gets smoked," Dean stated.

"When do we do it?" Iris asked, thoroughly pissed, but happy. The asshole that got her tortured her was going to die. Eddie Lindor, which was definitely not his real name (she had no other leads on what she should call him) was going to get a personal stab from her.

"Well Sammy and I know a cozy warehouse a few miles down."

Everyone lingered except Iris, who went up stairs to sharpen her knife. She made a point to have her boots be heard go up the stairs. She lightly pushed open the door, tracing lightly over the wood.

It was very cold in the house, and the metal of the sharpener felt tingly on her skin. She traced the knife over and over again until the noise hurt her ears. A slight knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Iris shouted, pulling the knife up. Mason opened the door, but stopped once he saw her.

"Mind putting down the weapon?" he questioned, but carelessly walked into the room.

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"Well one, I wanted to know why you stormed off. Two, I wanted to make sure you were okay. That metal," he said, pointing to the sharpener," sounds like a dying cat."

"Yeah, got a little angry. The king of hell, the guy we're pursuing, he's the guy that set everything up to torture me. Big dick."

"Oh... You going to be okay on this hunt? I know how it is when emotions get in the way."

"Fine, just want to chop his balls off, you know? Clean slate."

"Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno."

Dean spoke the words quickly, walking round and round the Devil's trap. Sam stood in front of Iris, who had a knife in her hand and Mason at her side.

Everyone waited, tense. Benny moved to the front, standing side by side with the true Winchesters'. A small figure appeared, small in height and a little stubby too. He had a balding head, brown eyes, and fair skin. He looked like-

"Crowley," Dean spat out," Damn it, there are too many people that call themselves the king of hell! What the hell are you doing, tracking us down? You haven't bothered us in years!"

Iris watched the man named Crowley as equally as she watched Mason's skin grow paler.

"Da-da-Dad?" Mason whispered. The king of hell turned his attention to the halfling.

"Oh bloody hell! Mason, when you move out of the house I don't expect you to start hunting! One bloody year's all it's been!" Crowley exclaimed, trotting over to his son but got held back by the demon circle.

"He's your son?" Sam asked, glancing back at a very ashamed Mason.

Thoroughly confused but very pissed, Iris charged Crowley with Ruby's blade. Sam held her back.

"Why hello Iris, haven't seen you in a while. I never got the chance to congratulate you by the way, smoking all my demons and what not. How's life?" Crowley almost giggled. Mason boiled with rage as he watched his father laugh at his newly found friend.

"I'll kill you!" she hissed, and though she knew Sam was holding her back for her own good, she started to make his skin sizzle.

"Uh, uh, uh, not today. Before you try hurting me, maybe you should worry about yourself. Slice slice, how are the wrists? Taking a beating I suppose?"

"I will kill you ya little cuntsteak!" she squeaked, trying desperately to cover her wrists that Sam was staring at. The bold scars showed though.

"Has as much a way with words as her uncle! Which brings me to my next order of business boys, and vampire man apparently. Castiel has been trapped in a ring of holy fire," Crowley said melodramatically. Tears started forming in Iris's eyes, ironically the name fitted the description.

"Castiel!" she called out to his grace.

"Iris! We haven't much time. Hospital. Basement level-" Cas cut off. She could hear talking, but could care less. It all happened so quickly, the not stabbing (sadly), the revelation of the father, the revelation of the wrists, and Cas. This man, Crowley, never slowed his pace.

"-so in exchange for me getting Cas, I would like your nephilim, oh, and my son since you have him."

Crowley disappeared, only the strongest demons could do that. Iris steadied herself against Sam, then pushed away.

"Not happening. Sam, Iris, impala. We'll meet you two back at the bunker," Dean said angrily. They left the warehouse, and the trio walked to their own car.

Iris lowered her head shamefully. She knew when shouting was about to start with Dean, even though it was rare.

"What the hell Iris!?" he yelled. Sam gave her the classic bitchface, with she returned right back at him.

"What?" she whispered. The nephilim pressed herself up against the back window, trying not to meet either of the brother's eyes.

"What do mean what? Why the hell would you go charging like that?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I, I mean he was the one who tried to kill me. Let me jog your memory a bit more, had people stab me numerous times!"

"I know what, and granted, you kill get to stab him, just not yet."

Iris started to speak up, but went silent. She huffed out slowly.

"I'm not done Iris. Let me see your wrists," Dean ordered. Sam was driving, so Dean was fully turned around to see her. The nephilim hid her arms behind her back.

"No! I- mean- ah- no. Why?"

"Show me. Now," he growled, so unDean like that it genuinely scared her. Closing her eyes, Iris pulled her wrists back up. Dean couldn't stifle his gasp. Sam, who had apparently pulled over a long time ago, had his eyes shoot up.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Sam asked.

"Why not? After my breakdown after the torture I felt numb, so god damn nub. I just needed something, something to make me feel again. They made me feel with the knifes, so I felt with a blade."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked, sympathy in his voice.

"It's not something you can just bring up at the dinner table Dean!" Iris pouted, turning farther away.

"We're like family, you don't have to hide these things from us," Sam interjected.

"Like," Iris pointed out. Se hadn't seen her little sister in years, but could still remember the little girl, who was now probably a woman.

Sam put the car back into drive and they rode in silence. Iris shamefully hid her face into the leather seat in front of her.

She remembered a story Castiel once told her. It was a about an angel who would be king, an angel who played god and got all his friends hurt in the process. 'I will prove myself to you' was what the angel had said. Admitting your faults, Castiel had said, is what will bring you back in the end.

Iris had played her own god to have control over the numbness, and let her emotions get in the way. I will prove myself to you, she thought. The nephilim didn't know is that was a promise she could keep, but god knew she would try.

Hey, it's Grace, and this is the chapter end note. If no one got the reference at the end of the chapter, it's from the time when Castiel became god, but you probably knew that. Thanks for reading. I promise I'll put in more romcom stuff, but for now just deal with it. I wanted to show that Iris had a dark period in her life. I hope I described it well and fair. I don't mean to offend anyone at all. As always, thanks for reading. -Grace the magical unicorn


	3. Chapter 3: A New Hope

I am the fluffy queen, as promised. Thanks for reading. I know there aren't many of you, but I appreciate it. Cue more backstory and shit. :)

CHAPTER 3: A New Hope

Iris had been holed up in her room for the last day, except for the times she would fly to the library and grab books. She wasn't sulking, no, that would be selfish. She had her glasses on (she usually wore contacts) and was reading lore.

The nephilim was reading up on angel traps. Castiel had said he was at 's Hospital, and on the basement level. She wasn't willing to go to the boys, it was humiliating and unnecessary when she could fly there herself.

The angel fire was what Iris assumed Castiel was stuck in, and even if the fire didn't touch her, she couldn't put it out by herself. She couldn't rely on Sam, he wouldn't even let her go. Dean would yell at her for withholding information. She barely knew Benny, and therefore couldn't trust him enough. There was only one person-

A small knock came at her door. Iris looked up from the text, although she really hadn't been paying attention. She shifted her glasses up higher on her face and tried to fix her hair. Nobody needed to know she hadn't slept in two days.

"Hold on!" she said, making her way to the door. The lock came undone and a certain person was at the door.

"Iris, what the heck is wrong with you?" Mason asked.

" lore, come on in," Iris started walking back into the room and leaving the door ajar for Mason. He stood over her bed, seeing as there was only one spot between the open textbooks.

"Why?" Mason asked. Iris sat down in a huff.

"My uncle, another angel, is trapped, but you know that part. I know where he is, but-"

"You know where he is?" Mason yelled.

"Yes, as I was beginning to say. He's at this hospital, . I think he's trapped in holy fire. I can zap there, but I can't get him out, it would kill me. I need help."

"I can help you. How do you know all this?"

"I have a telepathic connection with Castiel," Iris smiled, that power for once coming in handy.

"Okay, should we tell everyone else-"

"No!" Iris exclaimed, sitting up quickly," they'll only slow us down. I've been doing research on antichrists too. Apparently you can kill angels on sight, teleport anywhere on a single thought, and have super strength."

"Point?" Mason questioned.

"Well, uh, thanks for not murdering me because I'm an angel and all," she offered, slamming shut one of her lore books. The nephilim stared at the antichrist.

"Same goes here. Ah, so you were saying you needed my help?"

"Yeah. They most likely trapped Castiel in holy fire, if he touches he'll die instantly. It would be even worse for me, that's why I need your help."

Iris crept into Mason's room, making sure he was ready. She didn't use her powers when it was unnecessary. He was ready, a knife in his belt loop and a bow, the weapon of his choice over his shoulder. If Iris could say anything, it would be that he looked-

Hot. Stop, she commanded of herself, your uncle's life is on the line. Although she didn't think that was the right name for Castiel. He was like a mix between a father and that weird old guy you alway met at family parties.

"Ready to go?" Iris asked. Caught off guard, Mason slid on the floor a bit. She giggled, then straightened up.

"Sure," he said.

"I'll drive," Iris told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

They appeared at a white open floor, although the lights were off and the only thing that gave a glare was the holy fire around Castiel.

He looked like he was at full concentration. There were possibly eighteen demons outside the circle, all laughing carelessly. One of them was pulling their hand in and out of the holy fire, taunting Castiel.

Mason pulled Iris by her waist behind a jutting out wall. He was leaning over her to see what was going on, his chest pressed right up against her back. Iris could feel Mason's ragged breath in her ear.

"What now?" Mason whispered.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"You didn't plan?" he hissed at her.

"I didn't think there would be this many!" Iris said a little too loudly. Demons turned their heads and Mason shoved his hand over Iris's mouth. She removed it.

"What now?" Mason asked her in a whispered.

"Go in guns blazing?"

"Might as well."

Mason pushed himself off of Iris and pulled her up, stepping into the luminous light. Demons came charging instantly, running off their posts. Castiel started to run, but stopped, knowing that if he did he would burn.

Mason killed the first few with his mind. Black smoke rose from the corpses and then fell limp. He didn't a quick in and out with his knife for a demon that got to close.

Iris was using her katana blade, more for the easiness of it than anything else. She slid fully through a demon and the sword didn't even make a sound. Slowly the duo made their way towards Castiel.

Eighteen bodies lay on the floor, bloody or in a ring of burnt floor. They slowly made their way over the bodies and to Castiel. He looked up at her gratefully.

"Iris," he stated and then looked at Mason," Antichrist."

"Yeah Cas," Iris told him and grabbed the holy water from out of her backpack.

"Mason," she directed to the boy to her left," use this around the whole circle."

Mason told the bottle and sprinkled bits of it around the holy fire. Iris could see Castiel's shoulders relaxed as he didn't have to worry about being burned to death.

Once it was complete Castiel jumped out of the circle and embraced Iris in a tight hug, much unlike his usual self.

"We should leave this place before Crowley comes," the angel directed. Before either of the younger two could protest Castiel flew them back to bunker.

Mason and Iris were up in her room,putting back weapons and gear.

"So, Castiel, why did he know that I was an antichrist?" Mason asked.

"We could probably smell you," she replied casually, setting down the rest of the stuff and sitting on the bed.

Mason was very confused," Okay... Wait, can you smell me?"

"Do you mean your soul, or your body?"

"Uhh," Mason paused," Both?"

Iris paused and sniffed the air.

"Your body smells like aftershave. Your soul smells like a mix of gunpowder and hand soap," Iris explained.

"Weird."

"What do I smell like?" she laughed.

"Your grace smells like lotion and blood, kinda like a girly warrior. You smell like," Mason sat down next to Iris and pressed his head into her hair," You smell like honeysuckle."

"You're so odd," Iris giggled. She laid her head on top of Mason's.

Even though it shouldn't have happened. The two that were meant to kill each other, a demon and an angel, were content with each others company. They were safe, happy.

Their hands met ever so slowly, and against all the odds, so did their lips.

_**- Grace the magical**__ unicorn_


End file.
